I'm Not Your Juliet
by Goddess Hestia
Summary: In a small town, teens Percy and Annabeth meet but Annabeth rejects him because of their parents' rivalry. But Percy's not one to be pushed away so easily. Percy is determined to rise to the challenge and be Annabeth's Romeo which is greatly irritating to Annabeth. AU Percabeth with mentions of other couples.
1. Stupid Ball

**Hey guys and gals! So you read the description right? Okay :) I'll skip the rambling for today and let you start the story. Enjoy**

I placed one of the last boxes on the counter in the kitchen. I looked around the room. It was nice. The walls were painted light brown. And the house had big windows all around the place that made the house look bigger and it let in a lot of light throughout the day. There were three bedrooms, two baths, a living room open to the kitchen, and a dining room.

I'm Annabeth Chase. Percy and I were so young when we met each other. I still feel like we're so young. But we love each other and the struggles we've had to go through to be together because of who we are has made us wiser. I wouldn't have it any other way though because today, moving into our new home, I'm the happiest I've ever been and Percy is too.

Everything had happened so slowly for me. Getting married, finding this house, and moving in. Percy and I were finally getting our lives started as husband and wife. The wedding day couldn't have taken any longer to come for me. And then we found this house which was perfect for us. It was medium sized and beautiful. Perfect for Percy and I, and later on would be perfect for a baby girl or baby boy I think rubbing my stomach.

I didn't have a bump yet since I've only been pregnant two months but I'm excited to have our baby in my arms. I hope it has Percy's green eyes. And Percy said he wanted it to have my curly blonde hair. I smile at the thought.

Percy came in behind me grinning with a couple boxes stacked up in his arms. "Here I'll take that." I offer. "Not, it's fine, I got it." Percy said putting them down on the table. "Finally we've got everything unloaded. Now we just have to unpack." I say.

Percy comes to my side and wraps his arms around my waist. "Can't we do that later?" Percy complained. "Come on, if we start now we can finish by tomorrow night." I say reasonably placing my hands on his chest. "But what if I had something else in mind for us?" Percy asked, "What?" I asked curious. Percy smiled before beginning to kiss my neck. "Percy," I call out indignantly.

Percy smiled again as he begins kissing my jaw. "I love you, Annabeth." He mumbles into my skin between kisses. I laugh when he playfully pretends to bite me. I turn my head. "Wait Percy," I push off on his chest walking over to a box.

"This goes in our room, not in here. And this one goes in the living room." I say. "How do you know, it's not even open?" Percy asked. "I labeled them all. Perce! Have you not looked at the labels this whole time?" I scold. Percy scratched his head. "Um, maybe." he says.

I growl at him and Percy laughs at me. "It's fine, I'll move it to the right place. Okay?" Percy says. He placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Okay," I say. I decide to help him and grab the box that's supposed to be in our room. "Woah, babe, what are you doing?" Percy asked. "Helping?" I say more as a question.

"That's too heavy for you to carry when you're pregnant!" Percy cautioned. "I'm pregnant, not weak." I argued. "You never make things easy for me." Percy groaned. "I thought that's what you liked about me." I smirk. Percy shakes his head though I know he's not mad since he smiles.

That was an exchange Percy and I shared when we were dating. I can close my eyes and recall it all like it was yesterday.

Two Years earlier

"Dad, can't I at least just wear a short dress?" I whine. We were at a small dress shop called Cinderella's Closet. And my dad was forcing me to wear some stupid ball gown to a stupid ball. Who had balls now a days anyways? The dress he wanted me to wear was pretty. It was champagne, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was fitted all the way down to mid thigh and then fanned out to a full skirt.

My step mother, Paige, had showed it to me and I thought it was beautiful. That is until she told me I was supposed to wear it. I had barely started getting used to wearing dresses since my friend Silena talked me into wearing them from time to time. But how was I supposed to go from a knee length to floor length dress.

My parents wouldn't listen to my protests. So here I stood in front of my dad, Paige, and brothers wearing a dress I would never have picked out for myself. "Annabeth," my dad says sternly. He always did that when he was about to lecture me. "It is a town ball. You can't just wear a casual dress. I want my daughter to look presentable." my dad lectured.

I sighed knowing I can't get out of this one. "It's too long for me though. Am I supposed to drag it around all night long?" I try. "Of course not." Paige chimed in. "Thank you," I exhaled. "You'll have to wear heels." she added. I groaned. I can never catch a break.

**What'd you think? I wanted to keep it short for the first chapter. But I will be updating soon. I've already written a lot more so the more reviews I get, the faster I will want to update! So tell me what you thought and what you think is going to happen next. **

**Adios for now!**


	2. Meeting Romeo

**AN: Hey guys! So here's the second chapter, I would have had it up sooner but, you know, editing is not my favorite so it took a while to get around to it. **

**Thanks to the reviews from Daddy Directioner and a guest. They are greatly appreciated. Feel free to to be a repeat reviewer ;)**

**I'm rambling now. Oops. Read, enjoy, and review!**

~Next day~

I heard the doorbell ring as I sit in the living room. I'm reading a book and my brothers, Matthew and Bobby, were watching tv. It's an early afternoon on Saturday. "Annabeth, could you get that?" Paige called from upstairs.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door. I swung it open to reveal none other than my friends: Thalia and Silena. "What are you guys doing here? And since when do you get up before two pm on Saturday Thalia?" Thalia simply rolled her eyes.

"Your step mom asked me to help you get ready for the ball!" Silena said cheerily.

I groaned. "I forgot about that." I step aside to let them enter. "Wait, that doesn't explain why you're here Thals." I recall as I close the door.

"I just wanted to come because I knew you'd hate this and I thought it'd be funny." Thalia smirked.

"Come on." I said simply heading to my room. Silena entered my room with Thalia and I following. "This is going to be so much fun." Silena gushed. She went to my dresser where I had a chair and a mirror setup. She set her bag down on the surface and began pulling out a bunch of makeup products.

"Come sit here." Silena gestured to me. I sat down reluctantly. "Let's get this over with." I murmured.

An hour later, Silena was finished with my make up. She had been very careful and I've got to admit, I liked how it looked. It wasn't heavy or unnatural looking. "Do you like it? Or do you want to do something else?" Silena asked.

"No, it's fine just like this." I reply. "Yeah, you look gorgeous Annabeth." Thalia complemented.

Silena smiled at us. "Okay, I'll just do your hair and then I'll do your makeup Thalia." Silena said.

"Wait, what? You're going to the ball tonight too?" I asked Thalia. How could I not know that? Of course Thalia would be going, her dad was the mayor of the town.

"I don't have a choice." Thalia grumbled. "Welcome to the club." I say.

"You guys should be glad. My family barely got invited." Silena scolded us.

"Why?" I asked. "My parents aren't as important as yours. Thalia's dad is the most powerful man in the state and your mom is an army general." Silena said.

It's true, my mom is a very respectable woman in this town. She is the smartest woman most have ever met and she is the first person in this town to become an army general. I miss her a bunch though, her job keeps her busy and out of the state a lot. She'd been invited to go to the ball but she can't make it.

Silena finished and turned me toward the mirror to see myself. I had neutral tones of makeup on. Peach blush, shimmery champagne eye shadow and nude lipstick. Silena took the hair that framed my face and pinned it back with a clip with three pearls on it. And then she fixed a few of my curls with a curling iron.

Silena did my hair faster than she had did my makeup so it was only a little after 3:30 when she started on Thalia's makeup and hair.

Thalia looked very different when Silena was done. Thalia usually only wore black eyeliner and wore her hair down straight. Now she was wearing eye make up that complimented her electric blue eyes and her hair was in a braided bun.

"Okay girls, it's getting late. I have to go home and do my own makeup and hair." Silena said packing up her things. "Yeah, I just need to get my dress on." Thalia agreed.

"I'll see you two in a couple hours then." I smiled. They said goodbye as they left.

I pulled my dress out of the closet and hung it on the back of my door. I was kind of curious to see how it would look with my hair and makeup. Maybe the ball wouldn't be so bad after all.

I'm in my parents' room. Silena and Thalia had left an hour ago. I got bored so I came in here to talk with my step mother as she finished getting ready. "So Annabeth, do you think a cute boy will ask you to dance?" Paige asked as she looked over her hair. "Paige!" I complained.

"Well do you?" Paige smirked. I sighed. "I don't know, I hope so." I admitted.

"I'll tell you this, you are beautiful. Any boy that doesn't see that isn't worth your time." Paige told me. "Thank you. But you know how boys can be. Completely oblivious." I comment.

Just then the door opened and in walked my dad and brothers. They were all wearing their suits and they looked good except for they hadn't tied their ties yet... "Um, could you help us tie these things?" Bobby spoke up.

I turned toward Paige. "What'd I tell you." I laughed. We stood up to help them. I tied my dad's and Bobby's ties as Paige tied Matthew's tie. After that I excused myself to put on my dress. I found out that it's harder than it looks to put a ball gown on by yourself.

"Annabeth," my dad called from downstairs. "We have to leave before we're late."

I hadn't even gotten a chance to take a look in the mirror. I waved it off though and slipped on the heels Paige let me borrow, they were simple white pumps outlined with gold, before rushing downstairs.

"Come on dear," my dad gestured for me at the door. The ball would take place in the town square's civic center. It was only four blocks away so we were walking. Something I probably should've mentioned: this is the smallest town in the world. Okay, not really but it feels that way sometimes. There are roughly 5,000 people living here. There's only one high school and there are 507 students in attendance. It's a blessing and a curse at the same time.

It's pretty safe to say everyone knows everything about everyone. I'm pretty sure I know the history of every family even though I haven't formally met some of them yet.

I have met the 'prestigious' people of my town. I was considered to be of higher status because of my mom. And that's what this ball was for, the esteemed people of town which was probably about a fourth of us. They were always doing exclusive social events like that.

When we got there, Thalia was outside greeting people. Probably her dad's, Zeus, idea. Her dress was gorgeous and it actually complimented her personality. It was black and simple. It was fitted with long sleeves but it had a plunging v in the back. She wore nude heel pumps.

"Hi Thals, you look great!" I compliment. "Hey, thanks. So do you," Thalia said hugging me. She's sweet when she wants to be.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Chase." Thalia greeted my parents formally. "Hello Thalia," Paige said.

"Hope you enjoy the ball, I will see you in there later tonight." Thalia said. And with that we entered.

"Wow," I breathed out. "Isn't it lovely?" Hera said coming to our sides.

"Hello Hera," I say politely. She's Zeus' wife and Thalia's step mother. She was the one in charge of the socialite events. "It is magnificent. You did a great job." I say.

It's true. The walls and ceilings were white and the floor was very light brown wood. It was decorated with three chandeliers in the center of the ceiling. And round tables with white tablecloths and silver lanterns with candlesticks and roses were the centerpieces. The tables were spread out over the far right and the back of the room. In the forepart was a classical band set up in front of the dance floor.

Hera finished the conversation with my parents as I finished observing the room. We seated ourselves to a table towards the front. Demeter, who owned a vineyard and several farms, and her husband sat with us. Demeter was somehow related to Zeus, I can't remember though how. She had a daughter who was older than me. Her name was Persephone and she was married to Hades. I haven't seen them arrive yet. But the place is filling up quickly.

I see Silena enter with her mother and siblings. Thalia sits with them a few tables away from me. Zeus and Hera make a speech. I don't really know what about, but soon it's over and then they serve us food!

Four course meal. One of the pluses of these things. First it was a salad, chicken and potato soup, and yeast rolls. Then it was steak with mushrooms and rice. Then pasta with zucchini. And then dessert was raspberry cake with white chocolate flowers on top. It was all so good.

The meals were spread across one hour. And then it was time for dancing. Not my favorite since they played ball room music. I just went over to the table where they had extra appetizers and drinks. I grabbed a mini quiche and began nibbling on it. "You're still eating? How are you so small?" I heard Silena ask from behind me.

"Hey!" I said ignoring her comment. I hugged her before examining over her appearance. She was wearing a red dress with thin straps and a slit to the side of her right leg that stopped about mid thigh, It was perfect for her. Her makeup was pretty too with some techniques that highlighted her brown eyes. She kept her hair simple to keep it balanced.

"You look gorgeous, as always," I tell her. "Thank you," she replied modestly.

"So what are we going to do all night?" Thalia asked who appeared already bored.

"We could go out back and look at the garden," I tried to think of more things but I was drawing a blank.

"You guys, we're going to dance of course." Silena interjected.

"What? No." Thalia said plainly. As if on a cue, a boy came up to us. It's Luke. His dad is Hermes, he runs the postal service and tourism of the town. Luke used to be a really good friend of Thalia and I's. And lately I've detected he's starting to like Thalia more than he had before, if you know what I mean.

"Hey Thalia, do you want to dance?" he asked timidly. "Me? Really?" Thalia began, but then she cleared her throat. "I guess." she answered trying to play it cool. Luke smiled and offered his hand to escort her to the dance floor.

As they walked off Silena squealed. "That was so cute." Silena gushed. Before we could say more, two guys came up to us. I knew Beck (or Beckendorf, or Charlie), but I didn't recognize the other guy. "Hey Charlie," Silena greeted him. Beck and Silena liked each other too. They aren't a couple but they're getting there.

Beck's dad is a brilliant inventor and Beck took after him mostly. I know I've seen this other guy at school before, he has sea green eyes and black hair and he is pretty tall. He was good looking too but I won't tell him that.

"Hey Beck, who's this?" I ask. "Oh right, this is Percy Jackson." Beck introduced him. I held out my hand and Percy shook it. "I'm Annabeth Chase." I say.

"I know, I've seen you around before." Percy says. Obviously. It's kind of impossible to have not seen all the people in this town.

"Yeah, yeah. I recognize you too, I just didn't know your name. You're in our grade right?" I ask referring to Silena, Beck, and I. We are seniors. And even though I'm sure I've seen the kid at school this year, I could be wrong and he could've graduated already. He nods though.

"So how do you guys like the ball so far?" Silena asked conversationally.

"The food's good," Percy commented. I laughed because that's what I would have answered too.

"It's good, wish we had something to do.." Beck implied. Silena just looked at him innocently.

"Do you want to dance?" He finally asked. Silena nodded fervently and they left to the dance floor. "When do you think he'll get the courage to ask her out?" I asked Percy.

"She likes him?" Percy asked.

"Definitely." I reply simply.

"He doesn't know that. Why doesn't she ask him out?" Percy asked.

"Her mom's Aphrodite," I say.

"Meaning?" Percy inquired.

"Silena waits for the guy to make the first move." I explained.

"Oh, well Beck will figure it out." Percy said. I agreed. "What do we do in the meantime?" Percy asked. I raised an eyebrow noticing he said we.

"The garden tends to look very nice this time of year," I say nonchalantly. I begin walking towards the exit to the back where the garden was. I allow a glance behind me to see if he was following. He is.

**AN: Sorry if this an awkward place to stop but I didn't want it to be too lengthy and I wanted the ball to stretch out over two chapters. But review and tell me what you think will happen next. And next chapter will be the rest of the ball. So adios and until next time**


	3. Dance With Me

**Before you start reading the story, read the disclaimer below**

**musicalgirl4474 brought up a good question and I'd like to clear that up. All the gods are people in this story. I tried to make them all similar to the gods though, like Zeus is mayor (king of Olympus), Athena is an army general (goddess of battle strategy), etc. **

**Some of the things I write may seem inaccurate, like Thalia and Nico and Percy won't be cousins, but I'm just trying to make it work best for this story. If I confuse you with anything, please ask and I will gladly explain. **

I make my way to the garden without looking back at him again. I stand on the slight balcony that had steps on either side to reach the ground. The sun has mostly set by now. There are lots of flower beds with different colored roses, tulips, daisies, lilies. There's a stone pathway that leads to a great big tree in the center of it all. A gazebo stands to the side of the tree.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I comment as Percy stands next to me on the balcony.

"It is. So calm compared to in there." Percy says.

"Do you always come to these things?" I ask skimming my hands over the railing.

"I avoid them mostly if I can." Percy admits. "Same here," I say.

I gesture for Percy to follow. I walk over to the gazebo. I sit down on the steps and Percy sits next to me. He leans over and picks out a rose and twirls it in his hand aimlessly.

"So um, who are your parents?" I ask trying to make conversation..

Percy appears uncomfortable. Weird, most people here boast about their parents. But Percy looks almost as if he doesn't want to tell me. "Um, Poseidon is my dad." he answers.

"The marine officer?" I ask simply. He nods as if he expects me to say something like _Woah, your dad is Poseidon!_ and _Why has he been gone so long?_

I don't say these things though because I know he probably hears that a lot. Same thing happens with me when people ask about my mom. Everyone here is so curious about the armed forces because they're never here.

"I understand. My mother is Athena. I know marine corps and army are two different things but their both away for a long time. And you don't know what they're doing or if they're safe. and it's not any easier when people ask about it." I explain.

"I've never met anyone who relates." Percy said.

"Same here."

It's true. I've never known someone who even remotely goes through what I do. But who would've thought the one person I could, is the son of my mother's enemy. That's right. My mom and Poseidon have an uncanny rivalry since they were kids.

I sigh realizing I should go back. "We should go, my dad will be wondering where I am if he doesn't see me." I voice out loud. Percy nods his head. When I stand up her offers me the rose. I smile and take it as we make our way back.

We stand off to a side together, not sure what to do. Classical music is playing and people (including Thalia and Silena) were dancing some olden dance like in Romeo and Juliet's time.

"Do you want to dance?" Percy asked.

I scoffed "I didn't peg you for a dancer." I say honestly.

"Yeah, I'm not. But it's not like there's much else to do." Percy countered.

"Flattering," I say plainly.

"I was just kidding wise girl." Percy said.

"Wise girl?" I ask.

Percy just shrugs. "Come on, dance with me." he says again.

"It's not like there's much else to do." I repeat. Percy smirked as if I had said _oh my gods, yes! I would love to dance with you and marry you too!_ I roll my eyes but allow him to escort me to the dance floor as a song began to play. He stood a couple feet in front of me.

We bowed as everyone else bowed to their own partners. (**AN: this is gonna be kinda like the dance from Vampire Diaries at the ball. I'll put a link up on my profile of a video.**) We turned so were standing next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, as Percy takes my right hand in his and my left hand in his left hand. Everyone steps forward in unison on their right foot. Then their left.

Percy is surprisingly graceful. He spins me around. He places his hand on my waist and his other holds my hand out and now we waltz. "Not bad," I mutter. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." he says.

We dance silently for a minute. I don't really feel like saying anything because I don't see the need to fill every minute with conversation. We dance two or three more songs before I notice some people begin to leave. Maybe my family will be ready to go too. "Hey I think my parents are ready to leave. But I'll see you around," Percy said it almost like a question.

"Yeah, see you around."

He leaves and I notice my parents standing off to a side. I walk over to check if they're ready to leave. "Do you guys want to go?" I question. I look around for Matthew and Bobby as I ask because they'll probably make me find them if we do go right now.

"Were ready, if you want to go home." Paige answered. I just nodded.

"Okay, go find your brothers, were going to say goodbye." my father directed. What's I say?

They walk away to find Zeus and Hera, I guess, to say goodbye. I can't see Matthew and Bobby in here so maybe they'll be out front. I almost pass Thalia and Luke on my way out. "Oh hey, I'm going to borrow Thalia for a second Luke," I tell him pulling Thalia to a side. Luke nods his head.

"What's up?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm just about to leave. But um, what do you know about Percy and his dad?"

"Not much, really. His dad is related to my dad. Their pretty competitive with each other. But Poseidon's never here anymore because he's a marine. And Percy, his mom, and step dad have lived here on and off." Thalia sums up.

I let this sink in. It's no very surprising information, I could've guessed as much myself.

"Why? Interested in Percy?" Thalia asked.

I ignored her question "We're leaving so call me later?" I say hugging her good bye.

"Sure, and then maybe you'll answer my question." Thalia smirked.

"Whatever," I say walking away. I walk outside to see my brothers with kids their age. I call their names and get their attention. "Were about to leave," I tell them. "We'll come over when we see mom and dad come out." They respond.

Okay, they're just gonna leave me to wait by myself. Ah whatever, my parents wont be too long, hopefully. As I'm waiting someone places a hand on the small of my back momentarily. "Bye Annabeth," Percy says. A woman who seemed to be in her early forties with long brown hair and blue eyes, and a man that looked the same age with salt and pepper hair stood behind Percy.

"Are these your parents?" I asked politely. Percy nodded. "This is my mom, Sally, and step dad, Paul." he introduces them.

"Nice to meet you," I say shaking both of their hands. Wow, I don't say those words very often living in such a small town. "It's nice to meet you too-" Percy's mom trailed off.

"Oh, Annabeth," I say recalling Percy didn't tell them my name. "Annabeth," Sally repeats with a warm smile. She seems really sweet.

"Bye," Percy says again. I wave good bye as the family turns away from me to leave. I glance at the entrance of the town square's civic center to check for my parents. They're there but for some weird reason my dad is glowering at something...

I look to where he's looking and oddly enough, my dad is glaring at Percy and his parent's retreating backs. As I turn back to look at my dad, he turns his accusing stare on me.

Uh oh.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it even though I threw the last part together so I could get this published. Review and tell me any thoughts, questions, or suggestions you may have. I'll have the next chapter up soon since I've already started editing it :)**


	4. Bite Me

**AN: Hello again! I'd just like to say thanks to musicalgirl4474 for being a repeat reviewer, you're awesome! And thanks SnowFlower Frost, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Sorry, because I wanted this out sonner but it took me forever to getting around to editing it so sorry /: But I need your help! Next chapter I will need a class for Percy that suits him in some way. For example, for Annabeth I used architectural engineering, so something like that but for Percy. Not marine biology though, I've seen that too many times. **

**Okay, I'm done. Read on and enjoy!**

~One week later~

What is that noise? It's so freaking loud and annoying. Oh wait, it's just my alarm clock. I lean over and turn it off with a little more force than necessary. There now I can sleep. I hear someone shift next to me on the bed. Probably Matthew, or Bobby or even Thalia. I can't remember, I just want to sleep.

"Annabeth, you better be awake," I hear my step mom call out. "Yeah, awake," I mumble tiredly when she steps into my room.

"Girls, you're going to be late for school." Paige scolds. I flip over onto my back and see Thalia is trying to hide her head with a pillow. I blink a few times as I recall. It's Monday morning. And the reason I set an alarm is because it's the first day of school. Thalia almost always slept over for the first day of school.

"Okay, Paige. We'll be out of bed in a minute." I give in rubbing my eyes. "Speak for yourself." Thalia mumbles against her pillow.

"I'll have breakfast ready in twenty minutes. Be downstairs by then." Paige says in her _you-better-listen_ voice. I sigh and go into my bathroom. I wash my face, allowing the cool water to wake up my brain. I brush my teeth and then my hair.

I step out of the bathroom. Thalia groggily stands up and makes her way to the bathroom. I go to my closet to find something to wear. I pull out a hunter green t shirt, a dark brown cardigan, and dark blue jeans. I lay them on the bed.

"What are you going to wear Thalia?" I ask. Thalia rifled through the bag she brought. "This and a pair of light wash jeans." she says holding up a black and white plaid shirt.

"Cool, let's go eat." I say. After eating we change and I add an owl necklace to my outfit. After that Thalia and I each pack some school supplies into a backpack. once we're done, we decide to walk to school since it's only six blocks away. When we get to school, we stop at the front office to get our schedules.

After glancing at mine for a minute, Thalia and I say in unison "switch," and then we switch schedules. Thalia has classes like art, photography, and gym. So of course the only class I have with her is art.

"You have lame classes." Thalia says handing back my schedule. "Do not," I say defensively. I actually like my schedule. It is:

_Honors Greek Mrs. Stewart - 8:00 A.M._

_Architectural Engineering Mr. Miller - 9:00 A.M._

_Honors Biology Mr. Nye - 10:00 A.M._

_World Literature Mr. Whitman - 11:00 A.M._

_Lunch 12:00 P.M._

_Art Mrs. Brooks - 12:30 P.M._

_Trigonometry Mrs. Harris - 1:30 P.M._

_Dismissal Bell - 2:30 P.M._

"Let's go meet up with Silena before first period starts." I suggest. Thalia nods and we walk around the school to look for her. Finally we see her by the lockers with a group of people. Including Percy. I sigh following behind Thalia.

Silena squeals when she sees us. "Hey," Thalia and I greet. Silena is wearing a flower patterned skirt with a white top and lavender heels. I look around to who is with her. Percy, Luke, Beck, Grover (friend of Percy's I think), and a redheaded girl.

"You're Rachel, right?" I ask her. She smiles and nods. For a few minutes I ignore Percy. "Hey wise girl." Percy says trying to get my attention. "What?"

"Let me see your schedule. Maybe we have some classes together." he says. I take back out my schedule and hand it to him. He reads over it and I take in his appearance as he does. Percy is wearing a light blue button up jean shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, and red shoes.

"We have three classes together." He tells me. "Great," I say sarcastically.

So after the ball, I thought it'd be okay to ask my dad about my mom and Poseidon's rivalry. Bad idea. He started going off saying Poseidon resented my mom because of her intelligence and superior ability. Also according to my dad: Poseidon's morals aren't as 'honest' as our family's are. Since Percy is his son, he is also unworthy.

Pfft, okay. I'm not some daddy's girl who can't think on her own. (**no offense to daddy's girls out there, I'm one too!**) But I figure I should carefully decide what kind of person Percy is _myself_.

I don't even notice but Percy caught me staring at him when he hands me my schedule back. "Like what you see?" The bell rings so instead of responding I walk off to my class. "I was just kidding." Percy says walking beside me.

"Whatever. Stop following me," I snap.

"I'm not, I'm just going to class."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Please tell me you don't have greek right now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Percy said faking sympathy.

"Why not?"

"Because I have greek right now." he says giving his signature smirk. I groan as I stomp away from him.

So I tried to sit as far away from Percy as possible. But the attempt was in vain since the teacher had a seating chart. So with my luck, Percy and I were sat at the same table. "Okay students for your first assignment you will be working with a partner to write a one page story in greek. It is due next week and your partner will be the person sitting at your table."

I sigh as the teacher says we have the rest of class to work on it. "Why don't you just let me write it?" I suggest to Percy. "That's okay, I don't mind helping." Percy smirked.

"Fine, what do you want to write about?" I asked. Percy thought for a second. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off: "Okay, I have an idea."

"What is it about? A know it all named Annabeth who likes me one day then doesn't the next." Percy mocked me. Ouch.

"No, its about an immature boy named Percy who doesn't take anything seriously." I retaliate.

"You're the one who can't have a civil conversation with me."

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met."

"You know I really like you too," Percy said giving me his signature smirk. Ugh, this is going to be tough.

**Sorry if it's shorter than you wanted but how was it? What was your favorite part? I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I have time. Review please and answer back to my question (I won't be able to update without suggestions). So until next time, bye!**


	5. Take A Chance On Me

**Hey guys and gals! Here's the new chapter for you. Before you read I'd just like to say thanks to Eve - Kataanger who wrote a review for each one of my chapters! Thank you so much. I hope you review every chapter. Because your, and everyone's, opinion matters to me. You guys are the one reading it, so it's important I know how you feel and I will take into account your suggestions/criticism/support. **

**In answer to your questions, ****Eve - Kataanger, I'm sorry I confused in the beginning, I couldn't think of a way to make it known that the first part was a 'looking back' story. ********Secondly, **I did hope someone would make the connections with the three pearls and you are the first one who did! Lastly I like Percy's personality too! And thanks for the suggestion about his class.

~Percy's first day~

"Percy, don't hit that snooze button again. Wake up!" I bolted upright in bed. I looked at the alarm clock and crap, I'm late. I jumped in the shower.

After only a five minute shower I just threw on a jean shirt and jeans. I brushed my teeth and then ran downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom made blue eggs and blue pancakes.

She always makes blue food for me because its my favorite color. I only had ten minutes to eat though after that I walked (okay, ran) to school. I stepped through the front door to the school with a few minutes until class.

My mom had picked up my schedule for a while ago so I pulled it out of my backpack.

_Honors Greek Mrs. Stewart - 8:00 A.M._

_Math 4 Mr. Lewis - 9:00 A.M._

_Biology Mr. Nye - 10:00 A.M._

_Swordplay__ - 11:00 A.M._

_Lunch - 12:00 P.M._

_Art Mrs. Brooks - 12:30 P.M._

_American Literature Mrs. Connell - 1:30 P.M._

_Dismissal Bell - 2:30 P.M._

I know where my first class is. On my way I see Beck, Luke, and Grover. "Hey guys," I say walking up to them. "Dude, Beck and Luke just got finished telling me that you danced with Annabeth at the ball." Grover says.

"Yeah, so? Annabeth seems cool." I counter. "So? Do you know who she is? Her mom is Athena." Luke put in. I gritted my teeth "What does that matter?"

"It matters because Annabeth is like her mom. And she can kick your butt. Half the guys in this town are intimidated by her."

I guess me of all people should especially be intimidated by her. You see my dad and her mom hate each other. Not sure why, but they do. But this in addition to Annabeth being pretty headstrong might make it difficult to become her friend. But I like her.

I opened my mouth to retort but then Silena and Rachel came up to us. I turned to talk to Rachel as my friends start their own conversations. Rachel is pretty cool, she's really creative and into painting. And she had an uncanny way of predicting things about the future that come true.

Anyway it wasn't long until Annabeth and Thalia joined us. I got Annabeth's attention by calling her the nickname I gave her. "What?" she hissed. I guess I have to agree with Grover, she is fiesty.

"Let me see your schedule. Maybe we have some classes together."

She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to me. I skim over it, not that easy since I have dyslexia, but I could make out that we have greek, biology, and art together. I tell her this.

"Great," she says like she couldn't really care less. When I look up her gray eyes seem as if she's lost in thought but she's focused on...me. "Like what you see?" I think she got mad because she walked away. This should be interesting.

Greek was fun because Annabeth and I had gotten assigned to work on a project together already. Well it was fun to see Annabeth's reaction, but the project was not. And plus there was that small argument they had..

~Annabeth~

The rest of my day so far hasn't been as bad as first class was. Second class was awesome. the teacher was cool and I was excited to learn more about architecture. I want to build something that'll stand forever. The only way to do that is to become an architect.

Biology was okay. I'm friends with a lot of people in that class: Silena, Beck, Luke, Rachel, Percy, Grover, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo (they're Hades' children), and Clarisse (her dad is Ares, he fights with a lot of people).

World Literature was okay too. I only knew Katie (daughter of Demeter). But I won't like that class much anyways since I'm dyslexic. Then was lunch, finally a break.

I went through the lunch line with Katie, we got hamburgers and fries before we went to sit with our friends. I dropped down into the seat next to Thalia.

"You look like you've had a long day," she commented. "Just a little," I respond digging into my food. I looked around the table. Travis and Connor (Luke's brothers), Luke, Malcolm (my cousin), Thalia and Katie.

I realized someone is missing. "Where's Silena?" I asked aloud. "She's sitting with Beck," Thalia pointed to a nearby table. There sat Beck and Silena, Grover, Nico, Juniper (Grover's girlfriend), Percy and Rachel.

I notice Rachel is leaning really close to Percy. And she won't tear her eyes away from him...hm maybe, she likes him. Would Percy go out with her? I hope not. Woah, why'd I just think that? Before I can look away Percy sees me looking at him. Oh no. I stare down at my food. Please don't come over here.

I glance back to see and he's walking over here, and weirdly Rachel looks disappointed as she watches him walk away. I look back down at the table as he reaches it and sits down next to me. "Hey Annabeth," he says.

"Hi," I say indifferently.

"I saw you looking at me again. I wonder, is that going to become a habit?" he smirks.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, go away." I retort.

"Remind me again, why do you hate me?" Percy asks casually.

"I don't hate you seaweed brain," I say. He looks amused at my nickname I gave him. Hey, it's better than wise girl. He doesn't say anything though and waits for me to continue. I remember that I'd decided I would find out for myself what kind of person Percy is.

I'm not giving much of a chance to Percy to find out who I am. Maybe I shouldn't be so stand offish. I sigh deciding honesty is the way to go.

"It's our parents' who hate each other," I answer finally.

"Which parents?" Percy asked. I raised an eyebrow, he doesn't know?

"My mom, Athena, and your dad, Poseidon." I answer.

"Why?" Percy asks.

"Well a couple reasons. Your dad slept with Athena's best friend even though Athena and him had something going between them." I open my mouth to say the second thing but Percy interrupts: "What do you mean by they had 'something going'?"

"They were sorta dating." I restrain from adding _duh_.

"Is that it?' Percy asked curiously.

'Well not really, they just hated each other after that. I mean they've always been complete opposites. Just look at their jobs, a marine and a soldier. Maybe _we're_ not supposed to get along." I admit.

"Well that doesn't mean anything, I'm very different from my dad."

"I wouldn't know," I state.

"So get to know me," Percy countered. I pause for a second and admire his sea green eyes, "Alright," I smiled slightly.

**Did you like how I left it off? I didn't want it to be too suspenseful but I do want you guys to be wondering what's going to happen next! Hopefully I'll be able to update later this week. We'll see. Thanks for reading and review.**


End file.
